sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:SweeTea
This is what happens when I have a lot of spare time and access to online paint stuff on my tablet. =^U^= The Ashen Scourge cannot be defeated so easily. (talk) 03:51, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Hey Sweets, its your turn for things on the thingy. Also, do you think that you could find someone for my lion to be close friends/love intrests with? Can you feel the Fire? The Flame? The Sun? (ApolloFlare) 04:46, January 3, 2015 (UTC) I havent even told you about him yet, but its alright Can you feel the Fire? The Flame? The Sun? (ApolloFlare) 05:09, January 3, 2015 (UTC) PM.. you should go on chat sometime so i could roleplay with you in private... Your characters were always a hoot. =^v^= The Ashen Scourge cannot be defeated so easily. (talk) 05:27, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Im usually on at 7:30 a.m to 12:00 a.m (obviously I take breaks but i check back in at times.) Its your turn in the pairing RP :3 Can you feel the Fire? The Flame? The Sun? (ApolloFlare) 21:34, January 3, 2015 (UTC) D-did I scare you.... Can you feel the Fire? The Flame? The Sun? (ApolloFlare) 01:23, January 5, 2015 (UTC) *Senpai is noticing you* its your turn for the RP Can you feel the Fire? The Flame? The Sun? (ApolloFlare) 03:03, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Did you check the page at least? *strokes my short hair* Can you feel the Fire? The Flame? The Sun? (ApolloFlare) 08:04, January 6, 2015 (UTC) You didnt *sees you rubbing my hair in chibi form, and picks you up, carries you over to my backpack and puts you in* Portable Sweets! Can you feel the Fire? The Flame? The Sun? (ApolloFlare) 00:54, January 7, 2015 (UTC) In all seriousness, you didnt edit yet. And...what else were you planning on making for Markus and Peppermint? Can you feel the Fire? The Flame? The Sun? (ApolloFlare) 01:09, January 7, 2015 (UTC) AH FINALLY FOUND IT Anyways, I have this outfit from maybe three months ago? It's supposed to be black and red leather with white or some other color gogo boots, but you can change whatever you want or not use it at all idk l;' This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:04, January 7, 2015 (UTC) your turn SweeTea! Sempai asks this! Can you feel the Fire? The Flame? The Sun? (ApolloFlare) 04:45, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Hey SweeTea... Bissy has candy on chatroom :3! The Ashen Scourge cannot be defeated so easily. (talk) 04:55, January 9, 2015 (UTC) did you lose the link? Im starting to worry... Can you feel the Fire? The Flame? The Sun? (ApolloFlare) 14:17, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Hi sweetea, Wanna rp?The Ashen Scourge cannot be defeated so easily. (talk) 23:23, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Hey sweeTea, wanna RP with me and Al on multi when he gets back on =^U^= The Ashen Scourge cannot be defeated so easily. (talk) 02:16, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Why? what did al do? The Ashen Scourge cannot be defeated so easily. (talk) 02:24, January 10, 2015 (UTC) alph Hey, Tea. It's okay. You didn't really make fun of me. I didn't really know that you did, but either way, I forgive you. ^^ Alright, if that is what you wish. But just so you know... Just after you left Lonewolf insinuated that you were an idiot for liking PewDiePie and Al (so was I but to a lesser extent) was about to flip shit on him with the wording and I quote "Um excuse me, I know you didn't call my surrogate sister an idiot." So I highly doubt that al will think that you are an ass, or ever be insulted by you since he has you and me under the "Best friends" Category on his profile. The Ashen Scourge cannot be defeated so easily. (talk) 02:37, January 10, 2015 (UTC) To Markus x Peppermint of course Can you feel the Fire? The Flame? The Sun? (ApolloFlare) 02:58, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Here is the link, and it was LoneRangerwolfman. I spelled his username wrong the first time. http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/User%3ALoneRangerWolfMan The Ashen Scourge cannot be defeated so easily. (talk) 03:02, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Sweetea, Al wants to know if you want to talk.. please do this for both him and me.:3The Ashen Scourge cannot be defeated so easily. (talk) 03:36, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Well alright...I dont want the ship to die is all... Can you feel the Fire? The Flame? The Sun? (ApolloFlare) 04:23, January 10, 2015 (UTC) im baxk.. ninja's had me for ransomThe Ashen Scourge cannot be defeated so easily. (talk) 04:37, January 10, 2015 (UTC) It's Kay, Sempai forgives Can you feel the Fire? The Flame? The Sun? (ApolloFlare) 04:42, January 10, 2015 (UTC) *gives SweeTea a little Stocking plush* Can you feel the Fire? The Flame? The Sun? (ApolloFlare) 05:38, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Im not trying to be mean or anything, ok? i just used the word "idiot", its nothing bad. Ps: you said that you dont care, but still you took your time to write me a message means that you care with no bad intentions LoneRangerWolfMan (talk) 23:54, January 10, 2015 (UTC) SweeTea.. RP! *huggles sweetea* The Ashen Scourge cannot be defeated so easily. (talk) 04:43, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Hey,No problem always appreciate great work.... Oh i just wanted to say that Lesley has icy blue eyes, and her hair is short..like halfway don her neck...... and her ties usually are striped and match the color over her shirts/or shoes...she wears converses..and did i mention she's a anime characters.... Lol sry didnt mean to bother you..Y'know Death Wishes Aren't Refundable....Right?" -Sawyer(User:Red the hedgehog) 21:23, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Hey, in case you didnt get the message on dA, I just wanted to apologize for sounding so serious. Can you feel the Fire? The Flame? The Sun? (ApolloFlare) 07:55, January 17, 2015 (UTC) That titan on your profile though YAS YAS YAS! ~Dot27 Yes. And cosplayed as Levi :3 -Dot27 It's quite fun! I could give you links to the cheapest wigs if you want to cosplay. ~Dot